Love is in the ocean
by twister'sno.1
Summary: The gang jet off to florida in attempt to get away from their troubbles. but as the gang soon realise there are troubbles already waiting for them. IM not really good at summarys but please R R :D


Love is in the ocean

So it's me, Regina Rocket. Although I'm not the girl you all used to know. I've grown up a little and things have changed a lot. I am now 16 and Sam, Otto and Twist are 15. However we all still act like the playful 11 year olds we used to be. As you all know I used to be a little brainiack but that all changed when I realized the boy of my dreams had stolen my heart, and apparently my brain too! My grades slipped, sloped and dived until they finally plummeted to the ground when it really mattered. So I was held back a year. Raymond was very mad, but you know what? I didn't even care. As long as my boy was still in my life I didn't care what happened. Although he's not really my boy. I do anything for him to be my boy though. Now im in the same year as Sam, Otto and Twist which is great because it means we get to spend a lot more time together. Otto has finally had a growth spurt and now the same towers at least 2 inches over me, he isn't the little boy he used to be any more. His arms were strong as slightly muscle and his stomach has formed a six pact all though to me he'll always be my little Bro. Sam, well Sam is Sam. He hasn't changed much. He lost weight and grew out his hair, he now has an attractive mob of hair that ever so slightly form little curls. Now on to Twister. Well what can I say? Twister changed so much but his personality has definitely stayed the same. He's still the loveably playful Twister. Now though He is more gorgeous than ever. He has grown taller than me and his arms are perfectly muscular, his stomach a superb six-pac. His hair has grown in to a attractive shaggy main under his famous hat. Well if you haven't guessed by now Twister is "my boy".

Most stories of growing up tell you that you grow apart and loose each other in the maize of life, but we all just grew closer together. Especially Twist and me. I couldn't ever even imagine him feeling the same way about me. I mean I know he loves me, but not in that way. But the school prom is coming soon. Im so excited. I have a dress and every thing, just not a date. But who knows, I might get my dream come true and end up going with Twist.

Today is a strange day for the rocket household. Today was the day we lost out mum. Its been 12 years now. Raymundo always makes us spend this night together but tonight I wanted to do my own thing to remember mum. Although she's not around anymore I am going to try my very hardest to grow up as my mum. She was very adventures and always got herself in to various troubles but always had a way out so tonight I decided to take an adventure but when I told Raymundo he had other plans. He refused to let us be apart on a day like today. But im going anyway.

"Reggie" Otto's voice bellowed through my room destroying the quiet

"what"

"Dad wants you to come down for dinner now" and he was gone. I quickly shoved my swimsuits in my bag along with a towel and my skates. Then I ran down stares to find Dad, Otto, Tito, Twister and Sam all sat round my table. I had no idea ever one was coming. I thought it was just the rockets. This would make my plan a lot harder to pull off.

"why are all these guys here" I joined the table next to twist. He smiled a sweet smile at me making me blush. I quickly looked down at my food  
"well, we all knew Dani so we should all be together to celebrate her life for a change. And I thought it would be a nice touch for you kids if Twister and Sam slept round" Raymundo looked at me with that fatherly look that always made me want to cry on a day like this, but not tonight. If the guys were sleeping round how could I sneak out.  
"Well I don't want them to sleep round, why do you have to change things? They were fine they way they were!" I threw my fork back in to the mash potato  
"Reggie, don't be so rude" Raymundo expression changed  
"yh Reg, what's your problem?" Otto kicked me under the table whilst Twister and Sam just sat there silent  
"Listen little cuz, like the ancient Haiwans used to-"

"Tito I don't care what the ancient haiwans used to say" ok, so maybe I was being a little harsh, but I just needed to get out of their. I rose from the table and left the room  
"Good night" I shouted from my room before I slammed the door. I felt awful for the way I acted but I knew that I had to go through with my plan or id always regret it. My plan was to sneak out half way through the night and go for midnight surf on the coast beyond the beach. It was one of my favourite places. I'd always go there to think, if I was upset or mad. Only Otto and I know about it. But if the guys were sleeping round how could I sneak out?

"Reggie?" a concerned voice slid through my door  
"what do you want Sammy?"

"Are you coming back down" now a different voice? Twister

"Twister, Sam go away. You guys just leave me alone!" I took off my shoe and threw it at the door. I heard the guys go back down stairs. An hour past and I could hear laughter coming form downstairs and knew that no one would bother to come check on me for the rest of the night so I put my plan in to action. I got my bad and threw it out the window a little to the left so no noe would see it out the window then I went to the bathroom and climbed down from the window and on to the garage roof. I jumped down, grabbed my bag, pulled on my skates and left for the beach. The night was beautiful! The sky was luminous, the stars were like crystals sparkling down on me, the moon shone down like a spotlight on the shimmering water and at that moment I knew I was doing the right thing, or at least it felt like it at the time. When I arrived at the beach I had to take off my blades and walk the wrest of the way. It was a tedious walk but when I arrived it felt so worth it. The wind blew my hair and chilled me to the bone, I had no idea how windy it was going to be. I ripped off my clothes as my swimsuit was underneath and grabbed a board I had hidden there that morning. The waves were mad brutal but I was exited and dived in. I hadn't anticipated how cold it was going to be and was stunned by the sudden dip in temperature but I paddled on. Little did I know Otto, Twister and Sam had snuck in to my room back at home to check if I was ok. Busted!

"Reg?" Otto had known I had a plan to sneak out but he didn't know what I was doing or where I was going so when he got no reply he became concerned  
"Reggie, you here?" Twist turned on the light to reveal an empty bed

"oh no, she's actually gone through with it" Otto ran out the room  
"wait, Otto. What has she done?" Sam ran after Otto followed by Twister  
"Reggie was going to sneak out tonight and now it looks like se actually has"  
"Why was she going to do that?" Twist and Sam Tried to keep up with Otto as he burst in to Raymond's room.  
"Dad, Dad get up" Otto was now frantically shouting.  
still half asleep Raymundo replied "what is it Rocket boy"  
"its Reggie, she's snuck out"

"WHAT"

"I think I know where she's gone though"

I saw a huge wave heading straight for me. My body just couldn't get used to the cold and had stiffened up. I tried to ride the wave but cramp started to rise through both my legs. The wave hit me and my board full on and totally wiped me out. Half in a daze and clung to my bored hoping it would stay afloat and bring me back to shore. It didn't. Another colossal wave rose above me and came crashing down. The force whipped my bored away from me and pulled it under dragging me down with it. Right then I started thinking about every thing. My family, my friends, the zine, school my boy. I thought my entire life as I felt it slipping away from me as I was thrust to the rocky sea bed. My head was spinning from the sickening motion. I couldn't help but try to breath, but as I gasped for air my mouth filled with water. My eyes began to close and my heart began to slow when sudden I saw flashing lights, I wasn't sure whether it was help or just delusion. With in seconds my eyes close and the thought rushing through my head came to a halt.

When my thoughts came back to me I was so confused. I wasn't sure whether I was dead or alive. I couldn't move or open my eyes but I could feel the pain. My entire body stung. I was sure I was dead until I heard something. My Dad!

"Oh my… Is she? Is she?" right then I knew I was in hospital.  
"No. She isn't dead. But she isn't stable either, its very tough and go at the moment. It's hard to tell what's going to happen. We just need to hope and pray she'll be ok. I couldn't believe my ears. Some doctor telling my dad I could die. I felt like screaming and crying, but I could do nothing.

I felt something touch my hand, Raymundo. He held my hand tight I tried so hard to squeeze it back but nothing seemed to happen. It felt so warm and safe. I couldn't believe this was happening. I just wanted to do something to make my mum proud, how could it go so wrong? I imagined myself lying in my own bed feeling so amazing about doing something that made me feel to close to my mum. But in stead I was laying in a hospital bed not knowing if id ever wakeup.

What seemed like hours turned out to be weeks. Day after day people would visit, people would leave, doctors would come, doctors would go. But then the day came. Otto, Twister and Sam came to visit in the after noon.

"Hey Reg, how you feeling? Since you clearly can't we printed an issue of the zine" Otto's voice relaxed me and made me feel safe

"It's a special Issue completely dedicated to you" Sam's voice made me want to smile, but I couldn't  
"It's to show the whole of Ocean Shores how amazing you are and to let you know that we all care about you" Twisters voice warmed my entire body and made my heart fly. For the next hour or so they all took it in turns to read some of the zine to me. I was astonished when I heard crying coming from the guys, I had no idea they cared that much  
"thank you" a faint smile grew on my paled face as I had finally woken up

"Reggie?" I could hear the excitement in my brothers voice

I opened my eyes but nothing was clear just squiggles moving around the room

"doctor, she's awake!" Otto ran to get a doctor

"Ill go call Raymundo" then Sam was gone. It was just me and twist  
"im so glad your ok, you have no idea how much I missed you! I was so worried about you! Why would you do something so stupid? Don't ever do any thing like that again!" Twister sounded harsh and I was worried that he was mad at me until I felt him lean forward and kiss me. His lips fitted perfectly in to mine. My heart raced and my palms began to sweat. Until he pulled away. The best kiss of my life. For the wrest of the day family and friends whelmed me with there "kind thoughts" and "get well soon" presents and cards. But I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Did it mean something?

"How are you feeling Regina?" an unfamiliar voice asked

"I still cant sea, and my whole body hurts"

"You were a very lucky girl but your going to be out of action for a while if you don't want to end up back in a coma! As for your sight, it will come back gradually"

"What happened to me?"  
"You nearly drowned rocket girl" Raymundo held my hand and held it tight but this time I could squeeze it back  
"yes, and you were in a coma for 2 weeks so your body is very week and needs complete bed rest, you can be discharged In a couple of days once we know you will be ok"  
"thanks doc" Raymundo said. And the doctor was gone.

"Im so sorry Dad, I just wanted to make mum proud by being like her"

"But she is proud of you and always will be. Believe me you are very much like your Mum in every way rocket girl. And im proud of you too"  
"thanks Dad" my vision became clear to see my Dad warmly smiling at me.

Once I had been discharged I got home to find Tito and the guys waiting for me in the lounge with a huge welcome home banner.  
"Welcome home little cuz"

"Tito" I ran towards him with open arms as I hadn't seen him since the night I nearly died. Dad invited the guys round for another sleep over, bu this one was going to go more smoothly! The guys and I went to my room and we put on a movie. Halfway through my eyes grew heavy and my head fell on Otto's shoulder as I fell asleep. I woke up the next day with Twister at the end of my bed, Sammy on the floor and Otto was right where he had been the night before with my head still on his shoulder. I saw threw the crack of the door to my wardrobe my prom dress. My stomach span and my eyes widened.  
"Have I missed the prom?" I practically shouted waking up the guys  
"Not exactly" they all looked at each other

"not exactly?"  
"well you haven't missed it yet, but its in a few days and you have to have at least a week of complete bed rest" Sam said nervously  
"WHAT" I couldn't believe I was going to miss the prom. Otto ran away from my bed incase I flipped. Instead I threw off my covers and went to talk to Dad

"is it right that I have to miss the prom?" I threw my hands on my hips

"ok first of all you should be in bed, and second yes. You have to have bed rest for at least a week"

"Eurgh, that's so unfair" I staggered back to my room, slammed the door and shoved my head in to my pillow. It was so unfair! After every thing that happened I don't even get to go to prom!

A week passed, along with the prom. It was the longest week of my life. But one good thing was that my week of bed rest was over! I was free again! I hopped on my skateboard and rolled down to the shore shack. Twister was the only one there. This was the first time we had been alone since the kiss

"Hey Reg" He handed me a shake as I sat down

"Hey Twist" I took a sip

"You have no idea how good it is to have you back rocket girl"

"Its good to be back" I smiled at him. He held out his hand

"Woogie?" he smiled.

We both preformed the famous woogie and both laughed. Raymundo came out form the kitchen with a strange smile spread across his face then Otto and Sam came out behind him.  
"Um, hey Dad" I was slightly worried  
"Hey Reggie. Listen we know you've had a totally bad time recently so we decided to take a break"

"Um ok" I began to smile

"Were going to Florida" It practically burst out of Tito

"Really, oh my gosh! That's so amazing. Thanks Dad"

"You better get packing- were leaving in two days" Otto smirked

"Reg, you ready yet?" Otto shouted from down stairs. I rushed in to the loung and looked at him confused

"What's it to you if I'm ready?"

"Well we can't play hockey with out one of our players" Sam perked up

"Oh right. Sorry I'm afraid you're going to have to" I headed for the door trying to avoid an explosion from Otto

"What do you mean?" Twist asked

"Well I'm going holiday shopping with Cher and Trish today"

"What, no way! You know we have a big game against Lars today. You can't just bail on us!"

"Otto, were going in a day. I need to get some sun dresses and what not" I tried to stay calm but felt that Otto wasn't making such effort

"God, what is wrong with you? Since when do you go shopping? Especially to get dresses!"

"Since I became a young lady Otto! Now back off!"

"Fine, what ever! I don't particularly want you to play with us any way!"

"Fine! Good bye" I stomped and the door and slammed it shut behind me. I didn't get what the big deal was; I only wanted to go shopping for a couple of hours. It wasn't like I'd kept bailing on them!

"Hey Reg, what's up?" I met Cher and Trish outside

"My stupid brother giving me agro about going shopping"

"O-k" Trish seemed to think it was just as stupid as did

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to sleep round tonight? You know, get away from your brother for a night"

"That sounds like a great idea but Sam's already invited me and the guys round his so we can talk about the holiday"

"Yh so? Where would you rather be- with a bunch of guys talking about what ever guys talk about or with us girls trying on all the clothes your gonna buy today" Cher was very convincing but I couldn't leave the guys again

"You're right, ill be round yours at six" Oh, so it appeared I could leave the guys again.

After a day of shopping I realised why girls like it so much. It felt great to try on dresses and clothes and swan round the changing rooms taking pictures and generally having fun. I would even go as for to say it was more fun then being with guys. I knew Otto would go nuts when I told him I wasn't going round Sam's- but I knew I was going so what Otto said didn't really matter.

"Bye Dad" I hugged Raymundo and headed for the door. Luckily the guys hadn't come back yet and I was free to leave with no arguments. Until I bumped in to them down the road that is

"Reg, we aren't going to Sam's until seven" Otto appeared to have calmed down to me relief

"Uh, Yh about that. I can't come. Sorry guys" I looked at my hands and clasped my hands awkwardly behind my back

"Are you serious? You're bailing on us again? What are you doing this time? A girly slumber party?" Otto batted his eyelashes in sarcasm

"Yes actually"

"I was kinda looking forward to you guys coming Reg, I even got your favourite flavour of ice cream for a midnight snack" I did feel bad for Sam but I knew that even if I did end up going Otto wouldn't let it slide and the tension would be horrendous

"Sorry Sa-" Otto completely interrupted me

"Don't worry Sam, me and Twist are still coming 'cause being friends actually means something to us" and with that the boys were gone.

"Just forget about them, Reg"

"Yh, they aren't worth it. If they cant accept you just wanna act like a girl for a change, then who needs them?"

"You know what? You are so right" even though I felt bad about ditching the guys Cher's sleep over was way more fun then Sam's would have been. We would of probably just watched a movie and fallen asleep halfway through it. But at Cher's we listened and danced to music; we made pizzas; did our nails and wore facemasks. I never knew slumber parties could be so fun.

The day of the holiday came and fortunately Otto had calmed down about the days before

"Reggie, hurry up!" Otto's voice burst through the front door as I tried to haul my three suitcases down the stairs

"Thanks for the help, Bro" my voice was tinged with sarcasm  
"no, prop" he stood at the bottom of the stairs watching me struggle and found it rather amusing. Suddenly, twist was by his side along with Sam  
"here Reg, let me help" Twister ran up the stairs to meat me and took two of my suitcases

"Careful, they're heav-" but before I could finish warning him he had ran down the stairs with ease and slid through the door to put my cases in the trunk of the car. When I finally got to the car with my other suitcase Otto was leaning on my door with his arms crossed, tapping one foot on the floor with impatience "about time, did you go upstairs and repack or something?" he went round the back and opened the trunk for me. I picked up the suitcase, walked round to Otto's side and dropped it right on top of his foot "thanks, bro" I gave him a smile and hopped in the car as he clenched his foot and hopped about in pain. We had A seven seater so Raymond and Titto sat in the front then Twister and Otto sat together and right at the back it was me and Sam. It was a long drive to the airport and my lack of sleep the night before was catching up to me

"Hey Reg, did you know the largest city in Florida is Jacksonville? We should check it out" Sammy's trivia didn't help either and before long I was asleep.

I woke up with twister's camera in my face and the sound of mischievous giggles.

"Morning sunshine" Twisters voice tickled my ears but I soon realised I had been catching flies and I was not happy about being filmed

"Twister delete that film now" I leant forward and tried to grab his damn camera but my safety belt yanked me back

"Someone's cranky after their nap" I suppose this was Otto's pay back for me crushing his foot

"Mark my words Twist, that tape will be deleted!" After my little nap the rest of the car journey was an hour of signing, playing car games and generally irritating each other. When we pulled in to the airport car park we were not expecting what we found. The airport was about the size of hour school! It was giant. If we didn't loose some one in there at some point it would have been a miracle. We parked the car and lugged our bags inside

"Whoa" Twister was filming the whole thing even when Sammy got stuck in the revolving and ended up flying half way across the floor. Tito was the only one who bothered to help him. Every one else was so taken in by the enormity of the airport.  
"So, do you know what gate we have to go to?" Dad asked Tito

"Nah brudda, you handled the details"

"Did I, in that case I have no idea" every one groaned as Raymundo wondered off to get help. I spotted a bunch of spare seats form across the room and ran for them, the guys followed

"Trust Dad to not even know where were going" Otto threw his head in to his hands

"Chill dude, we'll get there" Sam reassured as he took his place next to me on the benches

"What if we miss our flight?"

"Then we'll catch another one little cuz" Tito eventually met up with us. I looked up and saw Twister smiling at me. My face burned red as our eyes met and locked together

"Ok guys, lets go" Raymond's voice startled me and freed me from Twister's gaze. Every got up and followed Raymundo.

When we finally got on the plane I ended up sitting with Twister, Otto sat next to Sam and Raymundo and Tito sat together. I couldn't help but feel nervous about sitting next to Twister for a five-hour flight

"You know Reg, if you feel tired feel free to go to sleep. No camera this time. I promise" he winked and turned to look out the window

"I hate the take off" I mumbled nervously, I know rocket girl is meant to be fearless but every body's scared of something even if they never admit it!

Twister held out his hand and looked at me. His eyes fell from my face to my hand to his hand

"Go one, squeeze it as tight as you like" he smiled his sweet smile which made my heart melt. I didn't say a word, I just grabbed his hand and held it tight. Suddenly the engines roared and we started moving. I squeezed even tighter. The plane got faster and faster and then we began to rise. My head span and I clenched his hand as tight as I possibly could, he didn't even seem to notice. I shut my eyes and shoved my head in to his shoulder, then I felt something. Something that stopped my heart from racing, something that made me smile. Twister rested his head on top of mine and squeezed my hand back. The plane levelled out but neither of us pulled away. We stayed perfect still and my head was spinning for other reasons. Then without warning we heard an announcement through the plain that startled the two of us making us break away.

"Thanks" I smiled an awkward smile and looked away

"My pleasure" I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked back at him

"Don't tell anyone im scared of flying" he smirked at me and I playfully pushed his face in to the window of the plane then he swiftly reached forward unclipped his seatbelt and began tickling me unmercifully. Animated tingles ran through my entire body making me wale with laughter

"Stop stop! You win" I couldn't help but shout. He eventually let me go leaving me completely out of breath. He looked at my red cheeks and my messy as I layed in the seat next to him completely out of breath and he burst out laughing, I managed to join him. Otto and Sam appeared at our seats looking rather shocked

"What's going on down hear" Sam was the first to speak. Twist and me just laughed together

"We were just messing about" I smiled

"We could hear you all the way at the back" Otto didn't seam too please

"Sorry bro" Twister laughed and got up from his seat "do you wanna hang for a bit" Otto and Twister left as Sam took a seat next to me

"You and Twist seam to be rather close lately" Sam looked sceptical

"Sure, were best friends" I tried to seam casual

"So there's nothing going on then" he raised an eyebrow and stared at me intensely through the thick black frames of his glasses

"What? Twist and me? Sammy you crack me up" I forced a laugh and left to go to the toilet. Unfortunately I had to walk past Otto and Twist to get to the toilet. As I walked past there seat I pretended I didn't see them and quickened my pace. I sat in the toilet for a while relieved to be away from the boys. I couldn't help but wonder if Twist did have feelings for me or if he just thought of me as one of his best friends. When I left the toilet I noticed Sam was back with Otto, which meant Twist was back next to me.

"I thought you were hanging with Otto" I returned to my seat and sure enough Twist was there

"That was forty-five minutes ago" he looked slightly confused

"No way, I was gone for forty-five minutes" my face turned red and I looked at the floor

"Yh, that's what we thought" he smiled at me

"Twist, are you mad at me?"

"About what?"

"About leaving you guys to be with the girls" I looked out the window to avoid being caught in his stare

"Of course not! I get that you might be getting sick of hanging with us guys after all these years" I could hear the smile in hi voice

"No, that's not it. I just… have been feeling different lately"

"I get it. Don't worry, I could never be mad at you Rocket Girl" his words relaxed my heart and made me feel ok. The wrest of the flight went pretty quick. To my dismay I wasn't sat next to Twist for the whole time. We all kept swapping seats. At one point I was sat next to Otto, then Sam and then Twist again. But after a while I found a spare lonely seat and sat by myself for the wrest of the journey.

When the plane landed a young man holding I board that had our surname written across it greeted us. The humidity was unbelievable. The sun beat down heating the whole country. It was four O'clock but still as bright as it had been in ocean shores this morning. It was beautiful. Palm trees reached for the sky; there were no concrete paths anywhere, just lush green grass and sand. The sky was a crystal clear blue with not a single cloud in sight. Twist reached for his camera and filmed everything.

"are you the rockets" the young man shook hands with Raymundo. He was rather attractive. His curly locks blew in the gentle evening breeze. His blue eyes were wide and friendly. He had a manly torso and wore scruffy jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt.

"Yep, that's us"

"Im Hadden, ill be driving you to your accommodation" He grabbed all our bags and placed them in the boot

"It's about an hours drive"

The car pulled in to an amazing car-park. The whole thing was so modern and fancy. We got out the car and grabbed our suit-cases

"Wow, this is amazing" I gasped

"You think this is good? Wait till you see the hotel" Hadden smiled and grabbed my bags for me and hurried on. It took us about five minutes to walk through the car and get to the hotel. He was right. It was incredibly. It towered over us nearly toughing the sky. The doors slid open introducing the lobby. A huge fountain lay right in the middle and baby palm trees sitting all around it. Huge round windows took up whole walls looking out on the stunning beaches. The floor was shiny Ivory; you could see your own reflection. Marvellous spiralling stairs stood on either side of the front desk leading to the rooms

"Well it was nice meeting you all. Have a great holiday" Hadden handed me my bags and with in seconds he was gone. We got our keys to our rooms and headed for the stairs

"great, how am I gonna get my bags up here?" I huffed

"well maybe you shouldn't have packed as much" Otto laughed as he ran up the stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder

"Here you have mine, and ill take yours" Twister took all three of my suitcases and handed me his one

"Thanks, twist" I smiled as he piled one on top of the other and heaved them up the stairs

"Ok, Otto, Twist and Sam here are your room keys"

"Sweet" Otto snatched them from Raymundo and ran for his room

"Hold it Otto"

"What?"

"We've only just got here, we need to discuss a few things"

Otto groaned

"Reggie, here's your room key" Raymundo beamed a smile my way

"Wait, I get a room to myself? AWESOME"

"right guys, were to have fun ,okay? No getting in to trouble like usual! Now go unpack and we'll meet in the lobby in an hour to get some dinner" We all went our separate ways. The room was huge. The floor was a cream carpet, the walls were blue and white with various pictures and decorations, A huge pot plant layed in the corner. A glass door led out to a wonderful balcony looking out over the whole of Florida. I didn't worry about unpacking, so I hopped in the shower.

I wrapped a towel around my body and let me wet hair hang loose. It was still bright out so when to stand on the balcony. As I slid open the door and stepped the cool breeze blew my hair. Taking deep breaths, I couldn't think of anywhere id rather be. Going back inside I pulled on a floaty white skirt that just hit my knees; I slipped on a white halter-neck with pink flowers printed around the bottom. I placed my feet in to my new white dolly shoes. I pulled my hair in to a rough bun and place a flower just behind my ear. I coated my eyelashes with a little mascara and applied some neutral lip gloss. I was slightly nervous about how girly I looked as I'd always been so used to wearing jeans and T-shirts. But I was ready for a change. I braced myself and left the room. Because of all the time I had put in to getting ready I was ten minutes late so I walked in to the lobby all eyes were on me. I could see the look on the boy's faces. Their eyes widened and followed me across the room.

"Your late rocket girl" Raymundo didn't seem to notice

"Sorry Dad" I walked over to sit with the guys who were waiting on the benches by the water feature

"Hey" I smiled

"Bout time you got down here" Otto glared at me

"Well im here now" Twist and Sam didn't say a word, they just stared

"So, where do you guys want to go for dinner?"

"Any where, im starved- thanks to Reggie" Otto stood up and walked towards the exit

"Ok, well saw a nice place on the way here called 'Golden Sands'. We can walk there from here". We left the lobby and began to walk across the grass. I decided it would be nicer to walk across the sand. The Sun just started to set in to the ocean turning it and orangey pink colour, I couldn't take my eyes away

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. Twister

"Yh, gorgeous" I smiled as he joined me at my side

"You look great tonight by the way" He stared at me with a smile on his face

"Thank you" my heart was racing

"I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt and make up before"

"Is it ok?" I became nervous

"Way better then ok" he beamed and gently shoved me. His flicks of hair cutely blew in the breeze

"I recently felt… more grown up. More like a young lady instead of a tom boy"

"Well I hope you're still gonna hang with us"

"Definitely. You're my best friends" to call him my friend hurt as I wanted to be so much more "We've gotten pretty far behind" I looked ahead and saw the others nearly at the restaurant

"Well come on then" he grabbed my hand, the feeling of his skin against mine made me fell faint. He ran forward pulling me with him. We both laughed as sand whizzed around our legs from under our feet. We got faster and faster until we eventually met up with the others. Raymundo and Tito were completely oblivious and went inside but Otto and Sam stood in silence staring down at us. I remembered we were still holding hands and quickly whipped mine away and pushed past Otto to go in to the restaurant-leaving Twister to deal with Sam and Otto alone.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Otto had completely the wrong idea

"Nothing, we just got far behind and needed to hurry" he smiled an awkward smile and walked in after me

"Seemed like more than that to me" Sam hinted to Otto

"No way dude, that's not it"

"Not yet"

"What are you saying?" Otto didn't like what Sam was suggesting

"Well, have you noticed how she looks tonight? When have you ever seen her in a skirt? And she has a flower in her hair" Otto hadn't thought of it like that, but as Sammy pointed it out he realised he was right

"Before you know it they'll be spending a lot more time together and leave us behind"

"We'll see about that" Otto pushed Sam out the way and stormed in to the restaurant. He hated the thought of his sister and his best friend!

When we were in the restaurant I sat opposite Twist and next to Sam. Otto took a seat next to Twist whilst Raymundo and Tito Sat on a Different table close to ours. The four of us sat in silence all hoping some one would say something soon.

"Can I take your order?"

"YES" I was so exited to hear an unfamiliar voice I practically shouted at the poor waitress. Every looked at me as my cheeks burnt red.

"Ill have a chicken salad with water" I smiled. Did I really just order a salad with a glass of water? I surprised even myself. All the guys ordered a pizza with a shake.

"Reg, since when do you order salads and water" I could Otto feel judging me

"Since now! Problem?"

Otto sighed "nope".

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Sam saved us from another awkward silence

"Surfing! Definitely surfing!" Otto grinned

"And boarding into town"

"Yh, Cher and Trish said they had some great shops here" I smiled thinking about the amazing clothes I could buy

"No way, we are not shopping! That's what girls do" Otto interrupted my thoughts  
"Well if you hadn't noticed Otto, I am a girl" My eyes narrowed

"What ever. If you do go shopping you're going alone!"

I could feel an argument about to erupt but luckily the waitress came with our food. My appetite disappeared as I looked down and saw green leaves and mess on my plate. I placed my fork on the table and lent back in to my chair

"What's the matter Reg?" Twist seemed concerned

"Oh nothing. Just not hungry"

"Listen, if you want I'll go shopping with you. It'll be cool to come some film of the local area" I was about to answer him when Otto did for me

"What? No way dude! You're spending tomorrow with us. We are your friends! Remember?" Otto waved his hand between him and Sam

"Well Reg is my friend too"

"What. We don't even know her" Otto was always one for over reacting

"Hay, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well with in the space of a few days you've become completely different! Ordering salads and not pizza, Wearing skirts and not your usual jeans, hanging with the girls and not us, packing three huge suitcases- usually you hate packing even one! And not to mention staying behind to flirt with Twist"

"Otto, don't be so melodramatic! So I'm growing in to a young lady, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that this isn't you! Even Sam agrees" I turned to Sam to see him fidgeting in his chair

"Sam?"

"Well I have to admit Reg it was pretty harsh and unlike you to organised plan's with the girls when you already had plans with us"

"See! You better go back to the Reg we all liked or find some new friends" Otto didn't seam to be joking

"Fine by me" I knocked back my chair as I stood up and left the restaurant

"Don't rush back" Otto smirked. I wasn't sure what was going on with me. I was sure I was ready to let out the girl inside, but as Otto kept pointing out it wasn't like me. I wanted to be girly but still hang out with the guys. But it seemed like it was going to be hard. I walked out on to the beach and sat on the sand. Time passed quickly as the sky became dark. I heard footsteps getting close but I was surprised when I saw Raymundo sit by my side.

"You look lovely tonight Rocket Girl. My daughters growing up" he put his arm around me and pulled me close

"Thanks Dad"

"So why are you out here and not in there with guys?"

"I don't really think im wanted in there" I picked up a shell and threw it in to the water

"What makes you think that?"

"Otto mainly, Sam a little bit"

"And Twister?" the tone in his voice made me sure that he knew about my feelings for Twist

"Im trying to be like a girl dad, not just the guys tomboy friend, but for some reason the guys think that's a bad thing. Only Twist understands"

"So make the others understand rocket girl"

"What" Dad pulled me to my feet

"Show them your still Reggie, just with a few changes. No matter what, you'll always be rocket girl!" I smiled at what he said

"Thanks Dad. But I'd like to go home now" He nodded his head; I gave him a hug and went back inside to grab my bag.

"Are you ok? You were gone a while?" Twist asked

"I'm fine. Thanks" I grabbed my bag and turned for the door

"Wait, where are you going?" Twist stood up after me

"I'm going home" I held my held high and walked out the door. I wasn't too pleased about how that night had gone, but I decided not to let it get me down. The wrest of the holiday was going to be great. I had really taken what Raymundo said on board and I felt good. When I arrived back at my room I threw myself on to my bed. The long flight had taken its toe and I was ready for a long sleep.

The next day I woke up feeling fresh and energetic I pulled on my favourite turquoise bikini and pulled some demon short a and a light vest top on top. I pulled my hair in to a high ponytail so it swayed from left to right as I walked. Grabbing my surfboard I ran downstairs and round to the back of the hotel. The back of the hotel led to the hotel's restaurant and the beach. I spotted the guys on the beach and ran towards them

"Hey guys" I dug my surfboard in to the sand I sat next to Sam

"I hope your not going to bale on us today" Otto said with out even looking at me

"Lets just forget about last night. Where's Twist?"

"In the water" Sam pointed towards the ocean. Then I saw him. He was gliding across the waves with ease as if he owned the ocean. His hair wet and blowing in the mist of the sea, his tan looked perfect as he glistened in the sun.

"So why aren't you guys in there?" I was surprised Otto wasn't tearing it up

"We still have fifteen minutes to wait" Otto moaned

"What?"

"Well Otto had a fry up for breakfast so we had to wait an hour before we got in the water. Actually Otto I was just keeping you company but now Reg is here I can go" Sam Ran in to the water with his board leaving me with my agro brother. I could feel the awkwardness rising until Otto said

"Sorry"

"What did you say?" I hadn't heard Otto apologise to me in years

"I'm sorry about the grief I gave you last night, I was just a little surprised how different you were acting" he smiled

"I'm still the same person though"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes Otto, I just want to try being the girl that I am instead of just a tomboy"

"But you weren't just a tomboy, you were our friend"

"I still am aren't I?"

"Mmm maybe" Otto winked

I smiled at him and playfully pushed him over. I grabbed my board and Ran for the water

"HEY" Otto laughed as He chased after me with his own board

We hit the water and surfed through the waves. I was so happy to be back with guys I had forgotten all about what had been said the night before. I was surfing, and if I was surfing every thing was ok. After an hour or so we all sat back on the beach. Twist sat next to me and handed me a towel

"What's this for?" I asked as I took it in my hands

"You haven't got one" his smile was so radiant. I looked around and realised he was right

"Thanks" I smiled as he sat next to me

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?"

"Yh, definitely" a huge grin grew across my face

"It'll make up for last night"

"Don't remind me about last night" We both chuckled

"LOOK OUT" we heard someone shout as a football landed next to Twister feet causing sand to blow up in our faces. A girl came running over  
"im so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you" She was tall, thin with her blonde hair wrapped in to a perfect bun on the side of her head. I looked round to find Otto, Sam and Twist wide-eyed looking at her up and down. Twister stood up

"You didn't hit me" he handed her the ball

"Oh good, are you sure I didn't hit you? Its just you seem to been in a daze" she laughed as she placed her hands on her hips

"Oh Yh, Yh. I just got distracted by something"

"Well ok, have a good rest of a holiday. Sorry again" She began to walk away

"You too" All the boys said in an hypnotic tone

Then she stopped and turned around again

"Do you wanna play?" she smiled as she span the ball in her hands

"YES" all the boys said in unison as they ran after her. I decided not to let it get the better of me, so I laid in the sand and worked on my tan.

A god half hour had past and I was bored of working on my tan, so I looked for the guys. I couldn't see them anywhere. Then I realised all their boards and towels were gone

"Thanks guy" I grumbled as I walked back to the hotel only to find them having lunch in the hotels restaurant with blonde girl they'd met at the beach.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for inviting me to lunch" I smiled sarcastically.

"We didn't think you'd want to come, they don't do salad here" Otto laughed

"Hi, im Claudia. Were going boarding after this, we were going to invite you but the boys said you had plans to go shopping and things like that. So we didn't see the point in inviting you" she smiled a sickly sweet smile

"Yh Reg, We were just thinking about you" Otto smirked

"Otto, I just told you down on the beach tha-"

"Yh, bye Reg" Otto simply waved his hand in my direction and that was that. End of discussion.

"Oh you little…" I refrained from saying something I might regret "by the way thanks for the towel Twist" I grabbed the sand covered towel and threw it on the table; sand and chips flew over everyone. I walked off laughing to myself as I heard groans and moans coming from my 'friends'. I couldn't believe Otto did that after his obviously false apology that morning. I decided to take a ride in to town to check out some of the shops. Back at my room, I changed in to some dry clothes and let down my hair. It had gone even more curly and wavy than usual but I liked it. Grabbing my blades and I left the hotel. Just as I was about to ride off some one grabbed my shoulder startling me causing me to fall on my back. I looked up to find a pretty cute guy staring down at me concerned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Are you ok? " he looked in to my eyes. His scruffy brown hair was damp and as I looked down I noticed he had swim trunks on. His muscles perfectly tanned his big brown eyes still concerned

"Yh, im fine thanks" I smiled wondering what he had wanted in the first place. He just smiled at me

"So, can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry. I saw you drop these as you left the lobby" handed me my room keys.

"Thank you" I put them deep down in my pocket

"Sorry about making you fall over" he looked at me with guilt

"Its ok, no harm done" I couldn't help but smile at him

"I was just about to go for a skate myself, actually" he gleamed at me

"Is that so" was he hinting? "Well would you like to join me?"

"Yh ok, ill be back in a second" He ran off in to the hotel and with in five minutes he was skating back out again. He wore a buttoned down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and scruffy pale blue jeans.

"Ready?" I stood up. He just nodded

"Im Bailey" we began to skate down the street

"Im Reggie" I smiled up at him unaware Otto, Sam and Twister were watching me.

"So how long are you on holiday for?" Bailey asked as we skated through town

"Ten more days" He turned off I to a big market. There were stands everywhere of jewellery and clothes, food and drink. There was so much.

"How long are you here for?" we rode further in to the market

"Eight more days. Where did you come from?"

"Ocean Shores"

"No way, I have a Pen Pal who lives there!"

"Really? That's cool"

"You'd probably know them, his mane's Trent. We used to be neighbours but then he moved to California but we stayed in touch"

"I do know him! Every girl in school has a crush on him" I giggled

"Including you?"

"Well I did when he first moved here. But now there's someone else"

"Oh" He seamed disappointed. I didn't really know what to else to say

"Hey look" He pointed to an ice-cream stool "you want one?"

I looked up to find the market clock said it was half past two.

"Oh no, im sorry but I have to go now"

"Oh why?"

"Im meant to be meeting a friend at three" before he could say good-bye I rode off as fast as I could. Some how I managed to get back to the hotel at five to three and sure enough Twist was waiting for me

"Hey Twist, Ready to go?"

"Go where?" confusion spread over Twist's face

"Well you asked me if I wanted to hang with you, so here I am"

"Oh Yh! Sorry Reg. Im going swimming with Claudia now."

"What, but we had plans before you even met her"

He walked off to meet Claudia as she began to walk our way.

"Doesn't feel nice, dose it?" I heard Otto voice fly over my shoulder

I couldn't believe it. Twist just blew me off.

"Shut it Otto"

I yanked off my blades and walked to Sam's room. I only had to knock the door once before it opened

"Hey Sammy, can I come in?"

"Sure Reg" he moved aside to welcome me in

"Aren't you meant to be with Twist right now" I sprawled myself across his bed

"Yes"

"So why aren't you?" Sam Sat on one of the other two beds in the room

"He ditched me for 'Claudia'"

The door opened and in walked Otto

"Oh well, you kind of deserve it" He sat on the end of the bed

"Oh what ever Otto"

"Well you did throw a towel at her this morning"

"No, I threw it at you" I sat up and threw a pillow at him

"Oh gee. Thanks" he threw it back and I began to smile

"You all totally ditched me today actually"

"You mean just how you'd ditched us the days before" Otto always had a come back that left me with nothing to say

" I guess you're right"

"I am right, Reg!"

"Fine, sorry for ditching you. Happy now?"

"I suppose"

I pushed Otto's arm and knew that we were ok

"What shell do we do now?"

"Watch a movie?" Sam placed a DVD in the TV. It was an adventure movie but was still pretty boring. Half way through the movie Twister walked through the door

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

"Do you wanna come boarding with us?"

"Nah, Ill pass. I think I'm gonna go check out the hotel's pool" I was surprised Otto didn't want to

"Sammy?"

"No, I wanna see what happens in the end" Sam didn't even look up from the movie

"Reg?"

"Us?" I wasn't sure about who he was bring along

"Yh, me and Claudia" He smiled. I thought about and said

"yh, why not?" I grabbed my board and followed Twister out to Claudia. Even if Claudia was there It was still a chance for me to hang out with Twister like we planned

"Hey, Regina isn't it?" She held out a hand

"Reggie, actually" I shook her hand and turned to Twist "Lets go shred" we ran ahead and jumped on our boards. We were going so fast every thing seemed to be a blur; the only clear thing was Twister. This is how I wanted this holiday to but then Claudia caught up to us. "Come on guys" she rolled in front of us. I shifted my body weight forward and moved even faster. I raced ahead of her I saw a bench to ahead and decided to grind it. sure she could ride fast, but could she do tricks? I jumped on the bench and smoothly slid to the end as I came off I 360'd before hitting the ground. I looked back smiling to find Twister cheering Claudia as she did the exact thing I had just done. I stopped on my board.

"Whoa Claudia, that was amazing"

"Thanks Twist"

"Um hello, I just did that!" I walked towards Twist as frustration rose with in me

"Sorry Reg, I didn't see you. But im sure it was great" I turned on my heals and rode off in a huff. I moved faster and faster shifting my body weight even further forward. I didn't care how fast I was going; to me it wasn't fast enough.

"Reg, slow down" I heard Twist shout after me but I ignored him. Then I quickly understood why he was telling me to slow down. I board began to tip forward. The back wheels rose of the ground causing the front to get stuck in the ground flinging forward. I was flying through the air full speed when ended up landing head first on the concrete

"Oh god" I heard Twist's voice as he came rushing over "are you ok Reg?"

"Im fine, I meant to do that" I murmured but the words seemed to come out in a slur. Twister helped me to my feet, he went to carry me but I pushed him away

"Im fine, just go away" I went to walk but the ground seemed to be spinning under my feet. I felt back and landed in Twister's arms. He put one arm around my back and the other under my legs "can you grab the boards Claudia"

"Sure" I hated being incapable to break free from Twister's arms even though I knew I couldn't get home with out him. Twister walked down the street holding me close like a baby. I was mad at him but it was a long walk back so I dug my head in to his shoulder and closed my eyes.

When we got back to the hotel he took me back to his room instead of my own. I was relieved to find Sam had left.

"I better go now" Claudia placed the boards down and stood for a reply from Twister but he was preoccupied, so she left. I felt the covers underneath being pulled away and then placed on my aching body. "Reg, you gotta stop scaring me like this" Twister laughed as he sat next to me on the bed  
"sorry" I smiled as I opened my eyes

"Why were you going so fast?" he brushed my hair away revealing a swollen bruise on my forehead

"Ow" I pulled back from the pain

"Sorry. Do you want anything?"

"Not really but I think ill go to my own room now" I smiled and pulled my self out of bed

"Do you want some help" Twister began to follow me

"Uuh, no that's ok. But thank you Twist" I clambered to my room and got in to bed. My head throbbed but I soon fell asleep. The next day I woke up expecting it to be early but as I looked at the clock I soon found out it was two in the afternoon. I got out of bed feeling slightly sick but I tried to ignore it. I pulled on some white shorts and matched it with a baggy blue T-shirt. I put on my converses and left for late lunch. I left my hair down so it would cover my big bruise. As I got to the restaurant I saw Bailey sat by himself eating.

"Any one sitting here?" I pulled on the chair next to him. he looked up and smiled

"No, go ahead" he pushed the chair out with his foot. I sat down and looked at him.

"Haven't seen you in a while"

" One day" I smirked

"A lot can happen in a day"

"Tell me about it" I sighed

"What's up?" He finished his sandwich and paid me his full attention

"Oh nothing really."

"You sure?"

"Mmm hmm" I looked at my hands

"Do you want to go to the beach later?" I was about to answer when I spotted heading towards us and he did not look happy.

"Uhhh. I have to go" I got up from the table and swiftly walked towards the front of the lobby but I bumped in to Raymundo

"Hey Reg, I haven't seen you all holiday"

"I know, its crazy" I looked over my shoulder and saw Otto getting closer

"Hold it, aren't you going to talk to me?"

"Dad, im having a good holiday and I hope you are too. Well nice talking to you. See you later" I began to hurry up the road when Otto had some how caught up with me and was spinning me round to talk to him

"What's this I hear about you wiping out yesterday?"

"Nothing, 'cos I didn't"

"Reg, you just came out of a coma, are you trying to put yourself back in one"

"NO because I just told you, I didn't wipe out" I lied

"Who even told you I wiped out?"

"Twist"

"What, well he was definitely lying"

"Really?" He pushed back my hair and saw the bruise "Reg, come on" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me back down towards the hotel

"Otto what are you doing?" I tried to breakaway but Otto had grown very strong

"Your spending the wrest of the day with me and Sam! I'm keeping my eye on you today so you can't do anything stupid" there was no point arguing with him. He always won when I tried to start one

"Well where's Twist?"

"I dunno, said something about meeting up with Claudia"

"Oh" I thought that by today he would of forgotten about her. But I guess not.

I ended up having a pretty good day. We went for Ice cream, then we went swimming, then we went in to town and did a bit of shopping. I never thought I'd have a good day if Twist had no part in it.

A few days of the holiday seemed to rush past us like a train skidding off the track. Day by day Twister spent less time and less time with us. He spent all his time with Claudia. Even Otto grew mad at how Twister brushed us off with ease. Even when Otto invite him to go midnight party surfing with him and Raymundo Twist shot him down.

"Man, what's his deal?" Otto paced the floor

"Otto will you sit down, you're gonna wear a hole in the carpet"

"Well I'm mad at him! He keeps abandoning me"

"He's abandoning all of us"

"Yh but… but"

"But what Otto?"

"Nothing" Otto grumbled before muttering something under his breath

"We'll just have to confront him about it" Sam said

"Sammy's right, its no good getting mad and discussing behind his back. We need to talk to him about it"

Then there was a knock on my door. Otto opened it to reveal a smiling Twist stood in the doorway

"Hey guys" He came in without us even inviting him

"Hey guys?" Otto slammed the door "After three days of 'no shows' that's all your gonna say to us?"

"Have I done something?"

"No, that's the whole point! We haven't seen you in three days"

"Sorry Otto. I was just-"

"Hanging with Claudia?" I interrupted

"Yh"

"That's all you've done on this holiday Twist. We miss you bro" Sam was the calmest of us all

"I didn't realise you guys were gonna mind this much"

"Well how did you feel when Reg ditched us before our big game with Lars?"

"Well lame I suppose"

"We've had three days of feeling like that"

"Since you put it like that, I'm sorry" Twist sparked a smile "How can I make it up to you?"

"Stop ditching us and spend the rest of the holiday with us" Otto ordered

"Sure thing bro" Twist held out his hand to us all

"Come on guys, Woogie?" we couldn't resist his sweet face and forgave him .

The next morning I wore my yellow shorts and a white halter-neck with my black converses. As I walked down stairs I was so pleased to see _**all**_ the guys sat waiting for me. "So what we up to today?" Sammy asked

"Well I thought we could go for a helicopter ride"

"Sweet, good do have you back bro" Otto bumped knuckles with Twist

"How we gonna get there?" I asked as we headed for the door

"There's a bus that leaves every half an hour just down the road" Twist lead the way. I ended up sat next to him on the bus

"You can grab my hand again if you want" Twister smiled

"I might just have to" it felt so good to have Twist to ourselves again!

As we got in the helicopter I felt my stomach churn. We had to wear headphones and mikes whilst we were in the air so if Twister offered me a hand to hold every one would hear.

"Don't worry Rocket Girl, A helicopter ride is way more fun then a plane ride" Twist winked at me and managed to force a smile. The propellers began to turn and whipped through the air. We rose off the ground getting higher and higher. Fears aside was an amazing sight. The beaches just looked like carpets piled next to each other, even the hotel seemed tiny from this height. I looked at Twist and beamed at him.

"What a way to get the gang back together"

"Totally" Otto couldn't draw his eyes away from the window.

When the Helicopter landed everyone was pretty sad it was over

"Great idea Twist" Sammy exclaimed

"Yh Twist, you don't usually have good ideas but this one was awesome" Otto high fived his best friend

"Thanks- I think" Twist laughed

"Lets grab some lunch?" Otto pointed out a near by café

"Cool, lets move" Sam and Otto ran for the café but Twist and I hung back

"You didn't seem scared" Twist playfully nudged my arm

"That's because I wasn't" I nudged him back and laughed as he nearly tripped over his own feet

"I missed you while you were with Claudia" I kicked a shell across the grass.

"I missed you too. I guess I didn't realise how much time I was spending with her" He dug his hands deep in his pockets

"It's ok. We're on holiday right? It's not like she's coming back to ocean shores with us- thankfully"

Twist sniggered before lunging forward and swinging me over his shoulder

"WHAAA, Twist stop" I scream with laughter as he span round on the spot

"No way, your going down Rocket Girl" Twister practically threw me to the ground as he fell with dizziness. He landed right next to me on the grass. We were both in stitches as we looked at one another. I pulled his cap over his eyes and ran for the café

"Yh well you'll have to catch me first! See ya" I giggled over my shoulder. I regained my breath and composed myself before walking in to the café to meet up with Otto and Sam. Twist soon followed.

"Right, what you guys having?" Otto seemed in a rush to eat

"I'll just have cheese burger and a shake"

"There's the Reggie we all know and love" Otto laughed

"Ill have the same" Twist said

"Me too" Sammy added

"Ok, so its four Cheese burgers with shakes"

"Hold up Otto, I'll pay! It's the least I can do for ditching you guys"

"Thanks bro"

We grabbed the burgers and ate on the grass out side. I looked around and saw every one laughing. It was like a picture! So perfect. Nothing could break us because we always had each other to fix our problems!

The rest of the day consisted of surfing swimming and generally hanging out.

"I think in going to head inside" Otto said. We were all lying on the cool sand looking up at the stars dancing the midnight sky

"Yh, me too. It's getting pretty late" Sam followed Otto "aren't you two coming" Otto towered over Twist and me from behind

"Nha, I'm not really tired" I lied, I just wanted to be alone with Twist

"Me too"

"Hmm, night then" Otto studied Twist's and mine grinning faces and seemed disbelieving as he turned away. I shuffled closer to Twist and turned on my side to face him as he did the same

"Hello" his eyes were deep, alluring

"Hi" we locked gazes and couldn't break free. His stare was hypnotic. He made every worry leave my body making my entire body feel light!

"This is how I imagined this holiday would be" there were so many things I was dying to tell him

"I need to tell you something Reg, his expression changed, I couldn't quite read it

"Go on" I became nervous

"Well there's a girl I've been spending a lot of time with recently and I like her! She's really cool but I never know how to tell her."

At that very moment I knew he was talking about Claudia.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as my heart fell from my chest and hit the floor smashing in to thousands of pieces. I felt so humiliated.

"Really? Well I uhh… I started to like some one too" I quickly sat up and clenched my knees to my chest

"You do?" he sat up slightly behind me

"Yep, its some one I met on our first day here actually" I didn't know why I was lying to him. the words just seemed to slip out. I looked back at Twist who seemed confused

"Bailey?"

"Uh hu" my voice began to crack "well goodnight" I got up and ran from the beach. Tears fell from my eyes as I broke down in mid-run. When I got to my room I hurled myself in to my bed and dug my head deep in the pillow. Twister was the one person in my life who made everything ok. There wasn't any thing he couldn't fix, but some how tonight he managed to break something. My heart! I genuinely thought he loved me too, but I couldn't be more wrong. If blonde beach babes like Claudia is the type of girl he goes for, I never even stood a chance. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The morning I was woken by 3 loud bangs on my door. I didn't want to answer in case it was Twister!

"Reg? You there?" It was only Otto. I reluctantly opened the door

"Whoa" shock spread across Otto's face as he took a step back "What's wrong Reg?" his face turned to concern as he walked in and shut the door behind him

"nothing's wrong" I awkwardly twiddled my hair in my fingers

"I know for a fact that's not true. I mean number one have you looked in a mirror?" it was harsh but true, I walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. My hair was rough and knotted, my nose was bright red, my eyes were damp and puffy and my make up had smudged from where I had been wiping my tears way. Then I noticed Otto standing in the door way of the bath room. I turned to face him

"Number two I heard you run past our room crying last night. I might be younger then you, but im not stupid" he stepped forward. I looked up at his caring face as a single tear rolled down my cheek. He reached out and brushed it away with his hand then pulled me in for a hug. Otto could be a pain sometimes, but he was always there when I really needed him. He squeezed me tight "you'll be ok Reg, I don't know who broke your heart but when I find out, ill break them, okay?" I felt him smile

"Thanks, but that's ok. I don't want them to be broken. Just maybe.. never mind" I was going to say I wanted him to break Claudia, but that would make it obvious that it was Twist.

"what, you can talk to me Reg" he looked down at me his face was innocent and thoughtful

"I know, thanks Otto" he gave me one last squeeze then let me go but he kept one hand on my arm "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I think so" I tucked my hair behind my ears and forced a smile

"why don't you join me Twist and Sam for a surf" the mention of his name made my stomach flip

"Umm im not up for it today!"

"Ok, well there's a party down at the hotels restaurant tonight. Please come, It'll take your mind off … well you know"

"Ok, I might come by" I smiled as Otto left my room. I didn't really know what to do with myself that day. What do you do when you're stuck in the same hotel as the person who broke your heart? I tidied myself up and put on a pair of denim cut off and a three quarter length white top which had heavy rain printed on it, I thought it appropriate for how I was feeling. I pulled on my multi coloured clumpy trainers and tied my hair in to a rough ponytail. I walked out in to the lobby and saw Bailey just walking out the door. "Bailey" I shouted after him. He stopped and span on his heals, he seamed pleased to see me. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him

"Hi" I suddenly realised what I was doing and pulled back

"Um, hey" he seemed amused and laughed at my blushing cheeks

"Lets do something today" I ordered in a fun manor

"Sure, what do you wanna do? Surfing?"

"NO" I remembered Twist was surfing with Otto and Sam

"Ok, well how about we go grab a bite to eat?"

"Ok, but not here! Lets go in to town" we grabbed the bus in to town and ended up in the market Bailey had first taken me to

"Would you like an ice-cream?" he smiled at me

"I thought you'd never ask" I sat on a bench and waited for his return

"There you go, a double chocolate sundae! Just what every broken hearted girl needs" he handed it to me and smiled

"Wait! What did you just say?" I looked at him astonished

"Please Reggie, I know a broken hearted girl when I see one! Your desire to get as far away from the hotel as possible, the way you threw your arms around me as if you were relieved you had found a boy who hasn't and wont upset you and the way you nearly bit my head off when I suggested we go surfing where your 'friends' might be" He couldn't be more… right. About every thing

"Thank you- for the ice cream" I didn't know what else to say. I sighed and dug in to my sundae

"Look, im sure you know the restaurant is throwing a party tonight, why don't you come with me?" I looked up at his sweet face

"Ok, I suppose it will take my mind off things" I wasn't sure whether saying yea could be classed as leading him on or not. I could tell he liked me, but I still wanted Twist. Even if he didn't want me.

When I got back to the hotel I rushed to my room, in case the guys were hanging around. I decided to be a proper young lady for the party. I slid in to my favourite summer dress. It was a pinky red colour. It pulled in tight around my waist and fanned out at my hips, it flowed beautifully as I moved. In the bottom right corner a golden flower had been embroidered making its way up to my under-arm, it had no sleeves just thin ties around my neck. I matched it with a chunky wooden bangle on each wrist and golden clutch bag. I wore delicate golden sandals that wrapped around my ankles and tied in a bow. I pulled my hair in to a tight bun that sat just behind my ear and freely curled the hair that fell down then I straightened my fringe in to a light side fringe. I applied smoky shadows to the lid of my eye and wore eyeliner on the bottom inner lid. I then doubled my eyelashes in length with my best mascara and then curled them. I had never felt so good about myself. I stood in the mirror turning from side to side wondering if that was really I. I never thought I could look so…so pretty. I stood out on the balcony and took a few deep breaths. I needed to prepare myself for seeing Twister. I still loved him and seeing him was going to be hard.

I walked out of my room and in to the lobby. Bailey was stood in the doorway in a pale blue shirt and white jeans. His eyes followed me across the room and a smile grew across his face

"Hi" I met him at the door and smiled

"HI, sorry im just waiting for my date, have you seen her?" he chuckled. I laughed and playfully shoved his arm

"You look beautiful" He beamed and lent down to kiss my cheek "you ready?" he held out an arm. I nodded and linked my arm in his. As we walked towards the beach I felt the nerves rising. The party looked amazing, it went right out on to the beach. Fairy lights hung every giving a romantic feel; a huge band was playing just inside the restaurant playing soul music that you couldn't help but tap your foot to. Tables were laid out for people to eat and a huge space cleared for dancing, although lots of people danced on the beach. "She'll we go in?" Bailey looked down at me. I swallowed hard

"Mmm hmm" The second we walked in I saw Otto, Sam and Twister on a corner table laughing and clinking their glasses. Then I saw her. Claudia sat in a seat next to Twister and began to laugh at something he had just said. My stomach began to churn and my legs fell week. I quickly fell in to a chair at the table next to us

"Are you ok?" Bailey knelt down to my level and looked deep in to my eyes

"Oh yh, im fine. I could just use a drink" I smiled at him

"Ok, ill go get us one. Wait here" sure enough he returned with drinks in his hands- just not the type of drink I was expecting

"Here you go"

"Is this… wine?"

"Yh. Oh sorry. Do you not drink? It's just when you said you needed a 'drink' I thought you meant… you know. Shell I go get you some juice?" he went to take the glass away but I took a sip before he could.

"No that's fine, I did mean this. But how did you get? I thought we were the same age"

"Well im here with my brother and his girl friend. He's twenty-one so he said he'd buy me one alcoholic drink per day, if I wanted it" Bailey smiled as he took a sip of what I presumed was bear. I didn't like my wine but it some how hit a spot that completely relaxed me

"Shell we go dance?" Bailey grabbed my hand

"I don't know" I wanted to keep my head down so Twist wouldn't notice I was even there

"Come on, its not like your wearing heals" He pulled me on to the beach and grabbed my other hand. At first we just swayed left to right but then he started spinning me and lifting me above his head. I burst out laughing every time he raised me high. I looked over At Twist's table, I could tell they were all looking at me but none of them could recognise me under all my make up and unfamiliar hairstyle so I let myself go

"See, when you let yourself have fun you forget everything that was bringing you down"

"I guess your right" I pulled Bailey back to the table for another swig of my drink. I looked Over at Twist's tabled and noticed Otto was gone. I looked round for him and was startled when he popped up right in front of my face

"Hey Reg, im glad you came. you feeling better?"

"Yes thanks, much" I knocked back the last of my drink when Otto grabbed the glass from my hand and raised it to his nose. He smelt it.

"Reg, what are you doing? You shouldn't be drinking this" he waved the glass in my face

"Chill its only one glass, I just needed some thing when I saw Twist with Claud-" I slapped my hand over my mouth as I realised what I had just said. Otto's eyes widened

"What?

"Nothing, I didn't say anything"

"Its Twist isn't it. He's the guy you were breaking your heart over!"

"Otto please don't say anything"

"But he broke my sisters heart" anger spread across Otto's face

"Otto please, he doesn't even know he did!"

"Hu?"

"He told me he liked Claudia. But I thought he liked me. So that's it. You don't need to throw any punches. Just chill and ill deal with Twist myself" I smiled and held out my hand for a woogie. Otto sighed and returned the woogie. He went to walk away "You look great by the way. Very… Reggie" He winked and walked away.

"Sorry about that" I remembered Bailey was sat at the table with me.

"It's ok, come on" He pulled me back to the dance floor. This time we were closer to Twisters Table. To my relief I saw that Otto had sat back down and acted like he never heard what I said about Twist. Bailey suddenly lent down and placed his lips against mine. He held me tight around my waist and wouldn't let go. At first I thought it was nice, but he quickly turned it in to more then just a peck! I tried to pull away but he just moved with me.

"Get off me Bailey" I mumbled from under his lips. But he continued. I felt his hands slowly sliding further down my back. My heart began race as I prayed Otto would look over and save me. My heart nearly stopped when I thought about what could happen. The next thing I know Bailey yanked away from me and I had been thrust in to a group of people dancing behind me. The music stopped and every one froze. I looked around in shock and saw Otto and Sam stood looking down at the unconscious Bailey that laid in front of my feet. Then out the corner of my eye I saw Twist running from the dance floor

"TWIST! STOP! WAIT!" I shouted and ran after him. As I ran round the side of the hotel I saw Twist bent over trying to catch a breath

"Twist what are you doing?" I was angry with him even though he had just saved me from that creep

"I couldn't stand it" he hissed threw his teeth

"Stand what?"

"I couldn't… I really Love… but then you…and"

" Yes Yes I know you love her, I don't need to hear it again"

I looked at him but he didn't say a word

"You completely lead me on and then you ditch me for her" Tears rolled down my cheeks

"Lead _**you**_ on? I think you've got it the wrong way round!" He stood up and towered over me. His face full a rage yet some what alluring "Then you tell me you like Bailey?" He began to raise his voice. So I raised mine even louder

"What are you talking about?" my eyes narrowed as I became more and more frustrated

"You and me. Then you go and tell me you like Bailey! When I was gonna tell you I lov-"

"I CANT HEAR YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE HER AGAIN! I JUST CAN'T. SO DON'T BOTHER" I began to run towards the other end of the beach

" I NEVER TOLD YOU I DID LOVE HER! BUT FINE REG, YOU DON'T WANNA HEAR ME SAY I LOVE HER? THAT'S FINE BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE HER" I stopped but didn't turn around "It's you Reg! I love you"

My whole surroundings began to spin. I dropped my bag and slowly turned around but as I stood there in the dark- he was gone. I couldn't believe what just happened. I ran for the beach. So many things were running through my head driving me crazy. I ran and ran until I came to a hug pile up of boulders and rock that I couldn't get past. I fell to the sand. I didn't know what was going to happen. I had finally heard what I'd wanted to hear for years but I was some how alone and cold. I laid back and looked up at the sky. It was clear, not even a single star was in sight. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep hoping no one would ever find me.

When I opened my eyes it was still dark, but I wasn't alone. Looking down at my feet, I saw someone else's. My heart quickened. I wasn't ready for another argument with who ever it was. Turning over on my side, ignoring the mysterious figure, I heard a voice that made my soul fly away leaving my body an empty shell with nothing to say.

"Hi, could I have this dance?" his voice was soft and mellow. He walked round to meet my gaze. I closed my eyes, when I felt his hand around mine "Would you dance with me?" He repeated with a friendly smile in his tone. I opened my eyes and looked deep in to his. The anger that was once there before was now gone. I saw the boy that I had fallen in love. I didn't say a word; I simply let him pull me to my feet. He placed one of my hands on his shoulder. Then he held the other one tight. He wrapped his free arm around my waist, pulling me close. He swayed me back and forth. I looked up at his face; the moon shone down and hit his features like a spotlight.

"What are we doing?" I hung my head

"Were dancing"

"There's no music Twist"

"There's always music, it's just whether you're listening"

I smiled at his words

"I know I've only just met you but I feel like there's a connection between us," I laughed at his role-play

"I feel it too" I rested my head against his chest

"I have a confession" he began "im in love, deeply in love. With some one I never thought I could ever fall in love with. I've known her all my life, you see. Over the years we became close friends. But I wish we more"

"She wishes that too" although the night was cold I felt completely warm and safe in his arms

"Well now that nothings in my way, I think ill tell her how I feel" I looked up and saw him smiling. He grabbed my waist and lifted me in the air. He span round and round. I screamed with laughter as the weight on my heart floated away! Every thing was a blur about from his face.

"I LOVE YOU REGINA ROCKET" he burst out over my joy

We locked each other's gaze as he brought me back down turn earth. He cupped my cheek in his hand and pulled me close. His lips met mine and we were linked in each other's embrace. My arms wrapped around his back as if he was the only thing holding me on the ground. The rest of the world melted away as we became sealed in that moment. Noting ever felt so right.

"I love you Twister" I held his head in my hands and lost myself in his eyes. He kissed me one more time before elevating me in his arms. He exploded in to a fit of giggles as he ran towards the ocean

"Twister! NO!" I wailed as we plunged in to the midnight ocean. It was ice cold but his grasp kept me warm! As we rose to the surface I saw Twister reach in to his drenched pocket. He pulled out a silver chain bracelet that had a single heart dangling from the centre.

"Here" he grabbed my wrist and did up the clasp, "Read it" he gestured to the heart.

"_Forever_" I read out loud. I looked at his beautiful face. His expression was so loving and kind

"Because I will love you _forever_" he grabbed my hand.

"Thank you so much". Right then I knew I had found the boy I would spend the wrest of my life with. I playfully lunged forward in to another kiss causing us to fall back under the water with a mighty splash. But it didn't matter whether were in the clear ocean or on land- as long as we were together I'd be happy.

We walked along the beach hand in hand. I began to shiver from my damp clothes. Twister noticed and broke away from my hand. He threw arms around my shoulders and rested his head on top of mine "Nearly home Rocket Girl". When we finally arrived back at the hotel the sun was just beginning to rise. We walked through the lobby, up the stairs and down the corridor.

"Oh man" I had completely forgotten about my bag

"What's wrong?" Twist took a step back to look at me

"I dropped my bag when we had that argument. It had my room key in it" I began to panic

"Hey, its ok. You can stay in my room until it's a sensible hour to go search for it" Twister smiled, grabbed my hand and pulled me in to his room. Otto and Sam were fast asleep but could easily wake up at any moment

"What about my wet clothes?" I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room

"Oh yh" he turned to his suitcase and began searching through it. He pulled out a pair of pale blue short pyjamas and handed them to me

"They should fit"

"Thank you" I swiftly moved in to the bathroom and changed out of my sopping sundress. I pulled off my sandals and redid my hair I a high pony tail. I rubbed of some of last night's makeup and looked down at the bracelet Twister given to me. It set my heart aflame to know how much he cared.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Otto stood over Twister with his arms folded when he quickly turned to face me

"Sit down" Otto ordered pointing to the space next to Twist. I sheepishly squeezed past him and took my place

"One of you are going to tell me what happened" Otto seemed to resemble Dad

"What do you mean? Nothing happened" Twister said casually

"Right, which is why you walk through the door at five thirty in the morning soaking wet after storming away from the party last night" Otto focused his line of site on me "well?"

"Well nothing _**Really**_ happened. We just explained our feelings" I smiled at Twist as he grabbed my hand. Otto seemed to relax a little

"Well why didn't you tell some one. I was so worried about you both. Especially after with that Bailey creep still hanging around! You can't just go running off in the middle of the night" I hadn't seen Otto this worked up in a long time "So you're dating now? Um ok that's weird"

"I really like Reg Otto" Twist reassured. Otto glared at him with angry eyes

"Fine, but if you hurt her I will hunt you down. You might be my best bro, bet Reggie's my sister and ill protect to the end. Ok?" I smiled at Otto threatening yet kind words

"I wont ever hurt her"

"Good" Otto smiled shoved Twister's arm.

Later that day Twister told me he had a surprise for me.

"What kind of surprise?" I smirked

"A great one" He had a proud look spread across his grin

"Ok, lets go then" excitement began to pump round my veins

"You'll need this" He held the only jacket I had brought

"What for?"

"It's a surprise" He took me to a taxi waiting out side the hotel

"You know where to go" He winked at the driver. I was curious about what he had planned. We drove for about fifteen minutes.

" Quick, put this on" My sight suddenly ceased as Twister tied a blindfold around my eyes. I was startled but elated to find out what he was hiding form me

"Ok were here" I felt Twist's presence disappear

"Twist?" I felt my door swing open

"Grab hand, ill guide you" I could tell Twist was excited too. The second he pulled me out the car a huge gust of wind nearly knocked me off my feet. now I understood why he told me to take a jacket

"This way" I took small nervous steps forward. I heard the taxi drive away and became anxious

"Can I open my eyes now?" I said as we stopped walking

"Hold on" Twist hand fell from mine and I heard his footsteps leave me

"Twist? What's going on?" I pulled off the blindfold. My breath was swiped away as I saw what lay before me. We were stood on top a huge hill that over looked the whole of Florida. The lush green grass stood tall around us. Two effective tiki torches stood on either side a small white tent. But the best part of all was Twist stood right in the middle. So full of pride.

"How did you do this?" I walked toward him

"Otto and Sam came up with me earlier. I wanted our first date to be something special" I threw my arms around and kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you so much." Twister then pointed at the tent. Cushions and blankets were laid out beautifully along with various bowls of food. I giggled and pulled him I in to the tent. I laid back in to Twister's chest. He bandaged his arms around me and kissed my forehead

"Forever" I said quietly

"Forever and always" He held me tight as we watched the Sun fall in to the ocean.

As I lay there in Twisters arms I knew that no moment could ever match up to that one. We were completely in love and nothing was ever going to break us apart. Together we could be completely happy. Not a single care in the world could make us feel down when we were together. I finally had my boy- and I wasn't letting him go.


End file.
